


Арсюша

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, ER (Established Relationship), Gen, Мифические существа, ООС, Юмор, смена сущности, фентези, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Антон уложил сына, поцеловал чуть влажный от пота лоб. От самого Шастуна Арс взял только фамилию. У него были её тёмные волосы, её синие глаза, и даже в лице угадывалась она. Порой Антон думал, что Арсений вовсе не его сын, но что-то неуловимое, казалось, даже не во внешности, а в мимике и жестах, в характере выдавало в нём Шастуна: подражая отцу, Арс убирал Арс убирал со лба чёлку или вытирал ладони о штаны, хотя они у него совершенно не потели.





	Арсюша

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7600741

Каникулы были самым благословенным временем. Несмотря на то, что Арсюша прекрасно ходил в сад и, не капризничая, дожидался, пока отец вернётся с учёбы и работы, в его глазах неизменно зажигался такой восторг, когда Антон показывался вдалеке, за невысокой оградкой, что становилось совестно. Сынок обхватывал ручками прутья и, протиснув мордашку между ними, смотрел, чуть сгибая колени от нетерпения. А как только Шаст подходил к калитке и открывал её, со всех ног бросался к отцу. И в этот момент Антон чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым. Ребёнок, радостно лепеча, обхватывал руками его шею, прижимался сладкой щёчкой к его щеке, бормотал что-то несвязное. Но такой бурной радость была только после разлуки: дома он никогда так не радовался. Проводя весь день с отцом, Арсюша вёл себя куда спокойнее для своих четырёх, с сильно лишним, лет.  
Сейчас же, одевая сына, Антон испытывал смешанные чувства. Да, при разводе он договорился с женой, _бывшей женой_ , одёрнул себя Шастун, что ребёнок будет проводить с ней не меньше двух дней в месяц. Но каждый раз отдавать мальчика ей было до странного неприятно. Да и сын к матери особо не тянулся. Он явно узнавал её, брал за руку, обернувшись, махал отцу и, переступив порог квартиры, понуро отправлялся с ней к лифту, отвечая односложно на многочисленные вопросы. С ним Арс всегда разговаривал длинными фразами. Поначалу он просто угукал и пускал слюни, конечно, но чем старше становился Арсений, тем интереснее становились и его монологи, обрастая смыслом. Он наращивал словарный запас, учился использовать предлоги и наречия, а не так давно стал давать оценку происходящему и рассуждать об абстрактных вещах, «это таких, которые нельзя потрогать», как описывал их Арсюша.  
Вчера вот, по дороге из магазина, он спросил у Антона, что такое Совесть и почему она мучает? Правда ли, что с Совестью можно договориться и как же она выглядит? Шаст смотрел на сына, улыбался, как дурак, и не знал, что ответить.  
В итоге сошлись на том, что Совесть — дама суровая, в летах. У неё седые пряди на висках, а волосы вообще-то рыжие. Она смотрит сквозь очки и, если что-то не так, взяв широкую линейку, бьёт по самому нежному. Но такое бывает редко. Арсюша, едва не плача, признался, что не так давно встречался с Совестью Генриховной (одному богу известно, где он раскопал это отчество), и она ему устроила нагоняй за то, что он толкнул Таньку, и та упала. Он извинился, но Совесть Генриховна ещё долго смотрела на него строгим взглядом серых глаз.

Шастун улыбнулся своим мыслям и тихо прикрыл дверь. Начиналась самая скучная пора — выходные без Арсения.  
Порой Антону казалось, что он превратился в одну из тех ненормальных мамаш, которые всюду суют своё чадо, показывают знакомым и незнакомым людям фотографии самого ребёнка, его первого молочного зуба и какулей в форме воздушного шарика или ещё чёрт знает чего. Но каждый раз он успокаивал себя, что так не делает, это раз, и просто любит сына, это два. Причём чем старше становился ребёнок, тем интереснее было с ним. Сын привезёт из этого небольшого отпуска свежие истории о том, как живут его мама и Максим, как он гулял с Бобом, и как Боб катал его на санках. Конечно, в их крошечной однушке, которую приходилось снимать на краю географии, собаку, даже маленькую, было не завести — самим места едва хватало. Зато у них была отдельная кухня, не то что в новомодных студиях. Антон задумчиво улыбнулся и, осмотрев крошечную комнату, пошёл одеваться. За окном крупными снежинками сыпался декабрь.

Оказалось, что во всём Питере он, решивший поехать за ёлкой в лесное хозяйство, не один такой умный: желающих оказалось изрядно. Кое-как припарковав машину, Антон вышел на свежий снег. За городом стихия разгулялась куда сильнее: с неба падали крупные хлопья, подхватываемые колючим ветром. Он горстал снежинки и мстительно швырял в лицо. Шастун напрягся, пытаясь понять, чем мог насолить ветру, но так ничего и не вспомнил, поэтому решил, что тот злится на холодину на улице в принципе, а не на него конкретно. В спину кто-то врезался, едва не роняя два метра Антона в снег. Маленькие ручки уцепились за локти, и сзади донеслось «Извините», почти потонувшее в его пуховике. Шастун обернулся и глазам своим не поверил: перед ним стояла Фролова и, виновато улыбаясь, хлопала своими огромными глазищами.

— Антон? — звучало даже как-то обвинительно. Будто он должен был её непременно предупредить, что сегодня она в него врежется.

— Окс?! — не остался он в долгу, даже усилив интонацию, и, рассмеявшись, обнял подругу. — Ты что тут забыла?

— Да мы с Лёшей ёлку выбрать приехали? А ты? Где Арсений?

— С матерью. Сегодня и завтра его не будет, и вот решил устроить сюрприз. Мотик ему рано покупать, так что решил ограничиться трупом дерева.

Она улыбнулась и, пожелав удачи, убежала к своему жениху, оставив Шастуна наедине с выставленными в рядок елями. Все они были как на подбор, с изящными стволами и множеством пушистых веток. Настоящие лесные красавицы, как из сказки. А когда Шаст подошёл ближе, он смог убедиться, что и цены тут вполне сказочные: деревья никто никуда не вёз, хранились они на улице без всяких упаковок, так что и просили за них совсем немного. Ошалевший от такой везения Тоха выбрал ёлку размером с себя и поволок её оплачивать. Не терпелось приобрести радость и отчалить обратно в город в тёплом салоне автомобиля.

Пока Шастун тащил ель в квартиру, он чрезвычайно радовался, что Арсюша у жены — столько мата ребёнок не слышал, кажется, даже в первые дни своей жизни. Они тогда сильно ругались и Антон порой был просто не в силах сдерживаться, в итоге говоря всё так, как видел. А потом, когда она свалила в закат, оставив ему ребёнка, Шаст орал уже от бессилия. Меняя подгузники, кормя младенца и пытаясь поспать хотя бы немного.  
Сейчас же, отпустив все внутренние тормоза, он выражался от души. И, наслаждаясь звучанием собственного голоса и матерных слов в своём исполнении, он сначала затащил красотку в квартиру. Потом установил её в крестовину. А потом матерился уже просто по инерции.

— Красивая, сука. Арсюша обрадуется. До пизды будет рад, я думаю, — он посмотрел в окно и замер на секунду. В отражении на него смотрел небритый хмурый мужик в растянутой футболке. Он улыбнулся самому себе, тут же молодея почти на десяток лет, и, махнув рукой, открыл широко окно, прикурил.

Плевать было на холод, на снежок, который тут же начало заметать в квартиру. Антон затянулся горьким дымом и от души выпустил его между губ, глядя, как пар дыхания, смешанный с дымом, уносится обратно в кухню.

— Срань какая, — с неудовольствием отметил Шаст, но курить не перестал. Только тряхнул рукой, увешанной браслетами, и, скатав снежок из сугроба на подоконнике, запустил его в фонарь. Не попал.  
Он докурил, замёрз и закрыл окно. Ёжась, поставил чайник, а сам ушёл в комнату.

Пока сына был у матери, перед Антоном открывались невероятные перспективы: можно было спокойно попить пива, поглазеть в телек и даже просто поспать. Можно было убрать квартиру сверху донизу и приготовить борщ. А можно было выбраться в магазин без ребёнка и наконец найти ему подарок. Антон не хотел оставлять Арса в саду только для того, чтобы купить ему очередную игрушку.  
Когда он пришёл в магазин, то как будто попал в игрушечный мир. Всюду стояли огромные, ростом с ребёнка, а то и выше, герои мультиков. Украшенные ёлки сверкали гирляндами, а полки ломились от различных подарков и игрушек. Заворожённый Шастун некоторое время бесцельно гулял по залу, пока не увидел игрушку. Арсений всё просил завести котика, но у его отца не хватило бы времени и сил ещё и на котёнка, поэтому вопрос о животном бесконечно откладывался. А тут с полки на Шаста большими добрыми глазами смотрел чёрный котейка. Как только Антон поравнялся со стеллажом, желая рассмотреть получше, игрушка повернула голову и, жмурясь, мяукнула. Шастун подошёл ближе, протянул руку, погладил голову, и механическое животное начало издавать звук, похожий на мурчание. Мех был достаточно приятный на ощупь. Синтетика, конечно, но вполне себе хорошая. Он осмотрел остальных котов в прозрачных коробках и уже собирался взять одного из них, как к стенду мама подвела девочку лет пяти.

— Лиза, смотри, кошечка. Хочешь, я куплю тебе такую?

Девочка скользнула взглядом по витрине, по Антону, держащему коробку, и, грустно вздохнув, покачала головой.

— Лизочка, ну почему? Смотри, он же мяукает и мурчит. Почти как настоящий.

— Почти, — на грани слышимости прошептала девочка, едва не плача.

Шаст поставил игрушку на полку и вышел.

***

Конечно, притащить домой животное под действием сиюминутной слабости было тем ещё безумием. Когда он подписывал договор на кота, то даже не подозревал, что двухмесячная мелочь способна разнести к чёрту полквартиры.  
Если в первую ночь кот сидел, забившись в самый дальний угол кровати, то сегодня, освоившись, скотина гоняла уже всюду. Он пришёл в восторг от пластиковой крышки, потом чуть не умер, узнав, что есть штука, которая гремит куда громче, — алюминиевая банка от газировки. А после котей познакомился с пылесосом, и Шаст был на грани того, чтобы вызывать экзорциста. Животное, увидев рычащего монстра, увеличилось в размерах раза эдак в полтора и зашипело. Но когда Антон, нагло игнорируя все предупреждения чёрной скотинки, его включил, оно выгнулось и, казалось, топая на когтях, улетело на кровать, чтобы оттуда читать «Exorcizo te»* на кошачьем. Или ещё какую молитву, причём наизусть. Потому что орал кот громче, чем работал пылесос. А когда Антон начал убирать под кроватью, животное стало выгибаться и вытворять вовсе невероятные вещи. Спасибо, в лицо не вцепилось.  
Закончив с этим, Шаст взялся за швабру, а кот умчался бить пылесос. Через несколько минут он вышел потрёпанным победителем из схватки с отключённым соперником. Антон проводил нерадивого хищника взглядом и только вздохнул. Завтра он заберёт сына, и у кота хотя бы имя появится.

***

— Готов? Только не подсматривай, — Шаст натянул Арсению на глаза шапку и, развернув ребёнка лицом к двери, открыл её, мягко подтолкивая сына пройти. Арс пошёл как астронавт по Луне: высоко поднимая ноги и двигаясь, словно в условиях низкой гравитации. Он зашёл в квартиру и в недоумении повернулся к отцу, всё так же не снимая шапки.

— Что-то меня ждёт дальше? — ребёнок не проходил вперёд, потому что обычно разувался там, где встал сейчас.

— И да, и нет, — отозвался Антон, уже видя, что котёнок любопытно выглядывает из кухни. — Просто подожди немного, — он подошёл ближе, помог стянуть тёплую куртку, размотал шарф. Кот успел выйти из укрытия и, всё время водя ушами, подойти к ребёнку. Животное вытянуло шею и, постоянно отклоняясь назад, понюхало край свитера. Потом кончики пальцев. Наверняка пахнут выпечкой. Бывшая жена печёт чудесные пироги, и Арс их обожает. Ест руками, а потом бегает по дому весь сладкий и не желает мыться. Кот лизнул ладонь, и ребёнок вскрикнул от неожиданности, напугав кота, который тут же дал дёру.

Арсений рассмеялся, стянул шапку и, глядя совсем счастливыми глазами, подошёл вплотную к Антону, схватился ручками за его штанины и даже на носочки приподнялся.

— Папа, это кошка? — широко улыбаясь, уточнил сын.

— Это кот, — подражая его тону, шёпотом отозвался Антон.

— А как его зовут?

— Как сам его назовёшь. 

Арс рассмеялся, стянул сапоги и умчался в комнату ловить счастье.

Как ни странно, котёнок и ребёнок очень быстро поладили. Куда быстрее, чем взрослый и животное. Граф, так Арс назвал кота, без устали топтался на его коленях, лез на руки, лизал лицо и вообще демонстрировал зашкаливающее количество дружелюбия. Антону оставалось только смотреть на это. Ель не произвела почти никакого впечатления, так что ужинали они в тишине. Арсюша обронил только, что «у бабули и дедули ёлка была лучше», и вернулся к ласкам кота. А уставший после уборки Антон сидел, цедил свой чай и думал, что с яркими шариками и цветными гирляндами почти любая ёлка будет лучше этой.

— Поедешь игрушки для неё выбирать? — он указал на дерево. Сын скользнул равнодушным взглядом по пушистой красавице, кивнул и тут же вернулся к прерванному занятию — игре с Графом перьями на палочке.

Антон уложил сына, совершенно измотанного беготнёй по квартире с котом. Поцеловал чуть влажный от пота лоб и погладил по мягким волосам. От самого Шастуна Арс взял только фамилию и привычку улыбаться на всё, что бы ни случалось в жизни. У него были её тёмные волосы, её синие глаза, и даже в лице угадывалась она. Порой Антон думал, что Арсений вовсе не его сын, но что-то неуловимое, казалось, даже не во внешности, а в мимике и жестах, в характере выдавало в нём Шастуна: подражая отцу, Арс убирал со лба чёлку или вытирал ладони о штаны, хотя они у него совершенно не потели, по-Антоновски поднимал брови от удивления и с Шастунским упрямством добивался своего. Он улыбнулся, заметив, как мальчик приоткрыл во сне рот, и уже собирался лезть к себе на верхнюю кровать, когда увидел, что утомлённый играми Граф отключился прямо у своей лежанки. Животное положило лапу на подушку, но затащить себя полностью не смогло. Прямо как Арсюша, получасом ранее заснувший у отца на коленях. Они как раз пересматривали «Красавицу и чудовище», и ребёнок просто поплыл.  
Антон улыбнулся, взял Графа и аккуратно положил его в лежанку. Залез к себе и вырубился. Раньше в доме был только один демон-энерджайзер, а теперь их двое.

***

Казалось, Антон только отвернулся, а Арс уже пропал. Его не было рядом, не было у стойки с феями и Леди Баг, которых сын трепетно обожал. Он не пошёл к кассе и не нашёлся на эскалаторе. Учитывая рост Антона и тот факт, что ребёнка не было _нигде_ , у Шастуна началась самая настоящая паника. Он крутанулся вокруг своей оси, уже собираясь бежать к стойке и просить, чтобы по громкой связи объявили о пропаже, когда пропажа нашлась сама: Арсений, стоя между стеллажами и держа за руку консультанта, пытливо что-то у неё уточнял. Девушка, сложившись почти вдвое, терпеливо слушала маленького покупателя.  
Преисполненный праведным гневом Шастун уже собирался выдать всё, что он думает о поведении младших в семье, когда сын повернулся и с серьёзным лицом отчитался:

— Я всё уточнил. Шарики в другой части зала, вон там, — он показал пальчиком, наконец отпустив девушку, — гирлянды там же. Лучше взять те, что подороже, у них провод толще, — он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя неполный набор зубов, и Антон как-то успокоился. Он посадил сына себе на плечи и пошёл с ним в указанном направлении. Фигура получилась очень внушительной по высоте.

— Арсюш, ну мы уже взяли красные, — Антон, стоя рядом с корзинкой, вертел в руке очередной крупный шар. Он был резной, красный и весь усыпанный блёстками. Почему-то Арсений выбирал только красные и зелёные шарики, начисто игнорируя любые другие цвета. Юный дизайнер, блин.

Ребёнок в ответ закатил глаза и, стянув с полки гирлянду в огромной коробке, положил в корзину.

— Ничего ты, папочка, не понимаешь, — глубокомысленно выдал он и ушёл к стеллажу с мишурой, оставив Антона приходить в себя.

Все украшения, даже звезду на ёлку, в итоге взяли красные и зелёные. Арс наотрез отказался брать другие. Даже гирлянду умудрился найти с фонариками этих двух цветов.  
Довольный как слон, Шастун-младший тащил в руках прозрачную пластиковую коробку с гирляндой. Судя по мечтательному выражению на лице, ему не терпелось включить её. Наверняка после этого праздник заиграет новыми красками.  
Однако реальность была беспощадна к ребёнку, и пришлось зайти в продуктовый. Антон купил свити** вместо привычных мандаринов (себе он всё равно взял пару килограмм, а сын пусть развлекается) и гранаты.  
Арсений впал в состояние, близкое к наркотическому опьянению. Он улыбался, везде ходил хвостиком за отцом и наотрез отказывался расставаться со своим самым большим сокровищем.

Когда приехали домой, Арсюша первым рванул в квартиру. Ему навстречу выбежал Граф. Сын был так рад видеть кота, что бросил свою ношу, подхватил животное и, кружась, чуть не упал. Антон помог ему раздеться, отнял кота и, стряхивая снег с шапки, проводил взглядом румяного сына.  
Зима в этом году на удивление не подкачала. Снега навалило изрядно, и даже сейчас, пока они шли домой, мелкие снежинки кружили в воздухе, медленно опускаясь на землю. Они ощущались на лице, падая на кожу и тут же тая, виднелись в свете фонарей, словно призрачные глашатаи зимы.

Конечно же ёлку украшать начали сразу, как сын высказал коту всё своё восхищение его блестящей шубой и отличным поведением. Антон был с ним наполовину даже согласен. Всё, что кот сделал, он сделал в горшке. Размеров бедствия это не могло нивелировать, но как-то мирило с ними. Когда Антон, решив эту проблему, наконец шагнул на кухню, он глазам своим не поверил: сын достал абсолютно все шарики (спасибо тому, кто придумал пластик), расстелил гирлянду и, сидя во всём этом великолепии, отнимал у кота новые игрушки. Тот лениво пытался украсть то один, то другой шарик, не проявляя к ним особенного интереса. Шаст улыбнулся и, быстро сложив всё, что катается, в коробку, а то, что светится, запихнув под ёлку, принялся помогать Арсу украшать.  
В прошлом году они вешали шары и прочие игрушки, включая обвязанные ниткой мандарины и яблоки, на ёлку в Воронеже. Но в этом году денег на билеты не было, и пришлось остаться в Питере. В праздники дорога дорожала невероятно.  
Сейчас Арс сам решал, как украшать. Это была полностью его ёлка, и он, довольный, указывал отцу, куда его поднять, чтобы повесить очередной шарик.

Когда со всем этим закончили, Шастун почистил для Арсюши свити, к огорчению ребёнка оказавшийся белым внутри и, к его огромной радости, сладким.  
Антон отошёл подальше, встал у плиты и уже хотел что-то спросить, но так и замер: в синих глазах сына отражались мигающие огоньки. Они бросали на его лицо отблески то красного, то зелёного цвета. Кот сидел рядом и так же, как его маленький хозяин, преданно пялился на ёлку. Они были удивительно похожи сейчас.

*

Антон открыл глаза. За стенкой тихонько бормотал Дима, наверняка что-то рассказывая Кате по скайпу. В комнате было душно и пахло мандаринами. Он потянулся от души, и тут же медленно, но неотвратимо по груди начал сползать Граф. Кот открыл глаза, очевидно удивлённый таким странным способом пробуждения, но когтей не выпустил. Просто соскользнул на кровать, потом на пол и молча ушёл.  
Шастун же, глядя в потолок, тяжело вздохнул. Одиноко.

\-------  
*«Exorcizo te» — молитва для изгнания демона/дьявола  
**Свити — цитрусовый, гибрид помело и белого грейпфрута

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7600741 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
